recenzje_opowiadanfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Jeff the Killer
Wycinek z lokalnej gazety: NIEZNANY ZŁOWIESZCZY MORDERCA DALEJ NA WOLNOŚCI. Po tygodniach niewyjaśnionych zabójstw, groźny i tajemniczy morderca wciąż powiększa liczbę swoich ofiar. Znaleziono jednak młodego chłopca, który twierdzi, że przeżył atak zabójcy i odważnie opowiada swoją historię... "Miałem zły sen i obudziłem się w środku nocy." mówi chłopiec. ,,Zauważyłem, że z jakiegoś powodu okno było otwarte, chociaż pamiętam, że zamykałem je, zanim położyłem się spać. Wstałem więc z łóżka, żeby je zamknąć ponownie. W końcu wgramoliłem się z powrotem pod kołdrę i próbowałem zasnąć. To właśnie wtedy ogarnęło mnie dziwne uczucie, jakby ktoś mnie obserwował. Otworzyłem oczy i o mało nie wyskoczyłem z łóżka. Tam, w małym strumieniu światła wpadającym spomiędzy zasłon, zobaczyłem parę oczu. To nie były normalne oczy; te były mroczne, złowieszcze, otoczone czernią… przerażały mnie. Ale wtedy ujrzałem jego usta. Długi, straszliwy uśmiech sprawił, że wszystkie włosy stanęły mi dęba. Postać stała tam, przeszywając mnie wzrokiem. Po chwili, która zdawać by się mogła wiecznością, powiedział to... Prostą frazę, ale wypowiedzianą w sposób, na który byłoby stać tylko człowieka obłąkanego. Powiedział "Idź spać". Zacząłem krzyczeć, na co błyskawicznie zareagował. Wyciągnął nóż i wycelował go w moje serce, wskakując na łóżko. Próbowałem walczyć; kopałem, biłem, wykręcałem się, starając się zrzucić go z siebie. Wtedy do pokoju wbiegł mój ojciec. Mężczyzna rzucił w jego stronę nożem, trafiając go w ramię. Ten szaleniec z pewnością by go wykończył, gdyby nie jeden z sąsiadów, który zaalarmował policję. Policjanci wjechali na parking przed domem i pobiegli w stronę drzwi frontowych. Mężczyzna odwrócił się i wybiegł na korytarz. Usłyszałem trzask tłuczonego szkła. Kiedy wyszedłem ze swojego pokoju, zobaczyłem, że okno z tylnej części domu zostało rozbite. Wyjrzałem zza pozostałej po nim ramy i patrzyłem za nim, jak znika w oddali. Mogę powiedzieć wam tylko jedno, nigdy nie zapomnę jego twarzy. Te zimne, wrogie oczy i ten psychotyczny uśmiech. One nigdy nie opuszczą mojej głowy." Policja w dalszym ciągu szuka tego mężczyzny. Jeśli zobaczysz kogokolwiek, kto pasuje do opisu w tej historii, jak najszybciej zgłoś to do najbliższej komendy policji. Jeff i jego rodzina przeprowadzili się do innego miasta. Jego ojciec dostał premię w pracy, więc uznali, że lepiej będzie im się żyło na jednym z tych "ekstrawaganckich" osiedli. Jeff ze swoim bratem Liu nie mogli narzekać. Nowy, lepszy dom. Czego tu nie lubić? Wkrótce po tym, jak się wypakowali, zawitali do nich sąsiedzi. "Witajcie!" powiedziała kobieta. "Jestem Barbara, mieszkam w domu po drugiej stronie ulicy. Wraz z moim synkiem chcieliśmy się z wami zapoznać.” Barbara odwróciła się i zawołała swojego syna. "Billy, to są nasi nowi sąsiedzi.". Billy przywitał się i pobiegł dalej bawić się na podwórku. "Cóż," powiedziała mama Jeffa, "jestem Margaret, to mój mąż Peter, a to moi dwaj synowie, Jeff i Liu". Kiedy już się wszyscy przywitali, Barbara zaprosiła ich na przyjęcie urodzinowe jej syna. Jeff z bratem chcieli odmówić, jednak ich matka wyprzedziła ich, mówiąc, że bardzo chcieliby pójść. Kiedy Jeff z rodziną skończyli się rozpakowywać, Jeff poszedł do swojej matki. "Mamo, dlaczego zgodziłaś się na to przyjęcie? Jeśli jeszcze nie zauważyłaś, nie jestem już małym, głupim dzieckiem." "Jeff…" rzekła jego matka, "Dopiero się wprowadziliśmy; powinniśmy pokazać, że chcemy spędzać czas z naszymi sąsiadami, więc idziemy na to przyjęcie i koniec." Jeff chciał mówić dalej, lecz przerwał, bo wiedział, że nie ma nic do gadania, gdy mama coś zadecyduje. Wszedł po schodach do swojego pokoju, usiadł na łóżku i przez pewien czas siedział tak bezczynnie. Aż w pewnym momencie ogarnęło go dziwne uczucie. Nie był to ból, lecz po prostu... dziwne uczucie, lecz on je zignorował. Pomyślał, że to tylko dziwne uczucie. Usłyszał jak matka woła go, by wziął swoje rzeczy, więc poszedł po nie na dół. Następnego dnia Jeff zszedł na dół, aby zjeść śniadanie i przygotować się do szkoły. Gdy jadł, znów ogarnęło go to dziwne uczucie, tylko tym razem było silniejsze i powodowało lekki ból, lecz on ponownie je zignorował. Gdy Jeff i Liu zjedli śniadanie i przygotowali się do szkoły, poszli na przystanek autobusowy. Gdy już byli na przystanku i czekali na autobus nagle jakieś dziecko na deskorolce przeskoczyło nad nimi, centymetry nad ich głowami. Obaj od razu odskoczyli. „Hej, co ty robisz?”. Dziecko "wylądowało" i obracając się do nich, kopnęło deskorolkę tak, aby mogło ją złapać w ręce. Na oko ten dzieciak miał z 12 lat, rok młodszy od Jeffa. Ubrany był w koszulkę marki Aeropostale i podarte, niebieskie jeansy. "No, no, no. Wygląda na to, że mamy świeże mięso.". Nagle pojawiła się dwójka dzieciaków, jeden był bardzo chudy, a drugi ogromny. "Skoro jesteście tutaj nowi, chcielibyśmy się wam przedstawić. To jest Keith.". Jeff i Liu spojrzeli na chudego dzieciaka. Miał tak głupkowatą twarz, że można by od niego oczekiwać pomocników. "A to jest Troy". Spojrzeli na grubego dzieciaka. Mowa o wannie smalcu. Ten dzieciak wyglądał jakby nigdy nie ćwiczył i chyba nie mógł kucać. "I ja…" powiedział pierwszy dzieciak. "…jestem Randy. Skoro już się zapoznaliśmy, to wiedzcie, że dla każdego dzieciaka obowiązuje pewna cena. Chyba mnie rozumiecie?". Liu wstał gotowy do walki, ale Randy z dwoma kumplami wyciągnęli noże. "Tsk, tsk, tsk! Miałem nadzieję, że będziecie bardziej chętni do współpracy, ale widzę, że musimy użyć cięższych środków.". Randy podszedł do Liu i wyciągnął mu z kieszeni portfel. Jeffa znowu ogarnęło to dziwne uczucie, tylko że teraz było potężne, piekące. Jeff wstał, ale Liu dał mu znać, żeby usiadł, lecz Jeff to zignorował i podszedł do dzieciaka. "Posłuchaj mały śmieciu, oddaj mojemu bratu portfel albo…!". Randy włożył portfel Liu do swojej kieszeni i wyciągnął z niej nóż. "Oh? I co zrobisz?" powiedział Randy, po czym Jeff dał mu pstryczka w nos. Randy chciał uderzyć Jeff’a w twarz, lecz zanim to zrobił, Jeff chwycił jego pięść i połamał mu nadgarstek. Gdy Randy darł się wniebogłosy, Jeff wyrwał nóż z jego dłoni. Troy i Keith próbowali zaatakować go, lecz on był zbyt szybki. Powalił Randy'ego na ziemię. Keith prawie zaatakował go, lecz on zdążył kucnąć i wbił nóż w ramię Keith’a. Keith upuścił swój nóż i upadł na ziemię, krzycząc. Troy spróbował tego samego, lecz Jeff nawet nie potrzebował noża. Uderzył go prosto w brzuch. Troy wymiotując, osunął się na ziemię, a Liu tylko patrzył na Jeff'a z podziwem. "Jeff, jak t-t-ty t..." tylko to Liu był w stanie wypowiedzieć. Zobaczyli, że jedzie ich autobus i wiedzieli, że obwinią ich za to wszystko, więc zaczęli biec ile sił w nogach. Kiedy biegli, odwrócili się i zauważyli, że kierowca autobusu podbiegł do Randy’ego i innych. Kiedy Jeff i Liu byli już w szkole, nie mieli zamiaru powiedzieć, co się stało. Tylko siedzieli na lekcjach i słuchali. Liu myślał, że Jeff po prostu pobił kilku dzieciaków, ale Jeff wiedział, że to było coś więcej. Coś... mrocznego. To dziwne uczucie, które ogarnęło Jeff’a, znikło, gdy kogoś krzywdził. Wiedział, że to okropnie brzmi, ale krzywdząc kogoś, czuł się taki szczęśliwy, czuł, że to uczucie odchodzi i nie czuł go już w szkole. Nawet, gdy szedł do domu blisko przystanku autobusowego i prawdopodobnie nigdy więcej nie jeździł autobusem, czuł by się szczęśliwy. Kiedy wrócili do domu, rodzice zapytali ich, jak minął dzień. Jeff odpowiedział nieco złowrogim głosem "To był piękny dzień.". Następnego ranka Jeff usłyszał pukanie do drzwi frontowych. Gdy zszedł na dół, zobaczył dwóch policjantów stojących w drzwiach. Jego matka spojrzała na niego gniewnym wzrokiem. "Jeff, panowie powiedzieli mi, że zaatakowałeś troje dzieci. To nawet nie była zwykła bójka, oni byli dźgani. Dźgani synu!". Wzrok Jeff'a powędrował na podłogę, pokazując matce, że to prawda. "Mamo, ale oni pierwsi grozili nam nożami.". "Młody człowieku," powiedział jeden z policjantów, "znaleźliśmy troje dzieci dźgniętych, a jednego z obrażeniami wewnętrznymi. Mamy świadków, że sprawca uciekł z miejsca zbrodni. Więc co masz nam do powiedzenia?". Jeff wiedział, że nie da się wybrnąć z tej sytuacji. Mógł powiedzieć, że on i Liu zostali zaatakowani, lecz nie było dowodów kto zaczął bójkę. Nie mogli powiedzieć, że uciekali, bo naprawdę tak było. Jeff nie mógł obronić ani siebie, ani Liu. "Synu, zawołaj swojego brata." Jeff nie mógł tego zrobić od pobicia tych dzieciaków. "Ale proszę pana, to byłem ja! To ja ich pobiłem. Liu próbował mnie odciągnąć, ale nie mógł mnie powstrzymać.". Policjanci spojrzeli na siebie i skinęli głowami. "No, to wygląda na rok w więzieniu...". "Czekajcie!" krzyknął Liu, trzymając w dłoni nóż. Policjanci wyciągnęli broń i wycelowali w niego. "To byłem ja! Ja ich pobiłem, mam na to dowody!". Liu podwinął swoje rękawy, odkrywając różne zadrapania i siniaki. Wyglądały, jakby były po bójce. "Najpierw odłóż ten nóż." powiedział jeden z policjantów. Liu rzucił nóż na ziemię, podniósł ręce do góry i podszedł do policjantów. "Nie, Liu! Przecież to byłem ja! Ja to zrobiłem!". Po twarzy Jeff'a zaczęły spływać łzy. "Ah, biedny braciszku. Próbujesz przyjąć winę za coś, co ja zrobiłem. Weźcie mnie stąd.". Policja zabrała Liu do samochodu. "Liu, powiedz im! Powiedz im! To ja pobiłem te dzieciaki!". Matka Jeffa położyła ręce na jego ramionach. "Jeff, proszę cię. Nie musisz kłamać. Wiemy, że to Liu. Przestań już.". Jeff mógł tylko bezczynnie patrzeć na odjeżdżający radiowóz. Kilka minut później ojciec Jeff'a przyjechał. Widział twarz Jeff'a i wiedział, że coś jest nie tak. "Synu, co się stało?". Jeff nie mógł nic powiedzieć z powodu płaczu. Jego matka weszła z ojcem do domu, żeby opowiedzieć mu złe nowiny. Jeff został na podjeździe i płakał. Po jakiejś godzinie wrócił do domu. Widział, że rodzice są tak samo zszokowani, smutni jak i rozczarowani. Nie mógł na nich patrzeć. Wolał nawet nie myśleć, co rodzice sądzą o Liu, podczas gdy to była wina Jeff'a. W końcu poszedł spać, mając nadzieję, że choć na chwilę zapomni o całej sprawie. Dwa dni później, odkąd wsadzili Liu za kratki, nie było od niego żadnych wieści. Jeff nie miał znajomych do odwiedzenia. Nic tylko smutek i poczucie winy. Aż do soboty, kiedy mama Jeff'a obudziła go z uśmiechniętą, słoneczną twarzą. "Jeff, dziś jest ten dzień." powiedziała jego matka, odsłaniając zasłony i wpuszczając światło do jego pokoju. "J-jaki dzień?" powiedział w półśnie Jeff. "Urodziny Billy'ego.". Po tych słowach Jeff całkowicie się obudził. "Mamo, ty żartujesz, prawda? Nie myśl, że pójdę na urodziny jakiegoś dziecka po tym, jak..." zrobił długą przerwę. "Jeff, oboje wiemy co się stało. To przyjęcie może sprawić, że na trochę zapomnimy o całej sprawie. A teraz ubierz się." powiedziała matka Jeff'a, po czym zeszła na dół, aby się przygotować. Kiedy Jeff wreszcie zmusił się, aby wstać, wziął pierwszą lepszą koszulkę i parę jeansów i zszedł na dół. Zobaczył, że jego ojciec jest ubrany w garnitur, a jego matka w suknię. Zdziwił się, dlaczego ubrali się w takie eleganckie rzeczy na imprezę jakiegoś dzieciaka. "Synu, to wszystko, w co się ubierasz?" zapytała mama Jeffa. "To lepsze niż takie eleganckie ubrania." powiedział Jeff. Jego matka zignorowała wielką chęć, aby na niego nakrzyczeć i po prostu uśmiechnęła się. "Jeff, może jesteśmy za bardzo elegancko ubrani, ale może zrobimy na nich dobre wrażenie." powiedział ojciec Jeff'a. Jeff burknął coś pod nosem i poszedł do swojego pokoju. "Ja nie mam żadnych takich "eleganckich" ubrań!" krzyknął ze swojego pokoju. "Po prostu weź coś." powiedziała jego matka. Przejrzał całą swoją szafę w poszukiwaniu czegoś eleganckiego. Znalazł czarne, dresowe spodnie, które ubierał na specjalne okazje i podkoszulkę. Nie mógł znaleźć koszulki, którą mógłby założyć. Rozejrzał się, ale znalazł tylko koszule w paski i wzorki. Nic, co mógłby założyć z dresowymi spodniami. W końcu znalazł białą bluzę z kapturem i włożył ją. "Ty w tym idziesz?" powiedzieli razem jego rodzice. Jego matka spojrzała na zegarek. "Nie ma czasu na przebieranki. Chodźmy już." powiedziała, po czym usłyszała jak Jeff z ojcem wychodzą z domu. Razem przeszli przez ulicę do domu Barbary i Billy'ego. Zapukali i ukazała im się Barbara, zupełnie jak rodzice Jeff'a, przesadnie ubrana. Gdy weszli do domu zobaczyli, że tam są tylko dorośli. Żadnych dzieci. "Dzieci są na podwórku. Jeff, co ty na to, żebyś poszedł je poznać?" powiedziała Barbara. Jeff wyszedł na podwórko i zobaczył, że było tam pełno dzieci. Wszyscy biegali w dziwacznych, kowbojskich strojach, strzelając do siebie z plastikowych pistolecików. Nagle do Jeff'a podbiegł dzieciak, wręczając mu pistolecik i kapelusz. "Cześć, chcesz się pobawić?" powiedział. "Eee, nie. Jestem za stary na takie rzeczy" powiedział Jeff. Dziecko spojrzało na niego miną proszącego szczeniaka. "Proszę?" powiedziało dziecko. "No dobra." powiedział Jeff. Założył kapelusz, wziął pistolecik i zaczął "strzelać" do innych dzieci. Na początku wydawało mu się to bezsensowne, ale po chwili wydawało mu się nawet trochę fajne. Może to nie było "cool", ale to był pierwszy raz, kiedy choć na chwilę zapomniał o Liu. Jeff bawił się tak, aż usłyszał dziwaczny dźwięk. Dźwięk jeżdżącej deskorolki. Po chwili Randy, Troy i Keith przeskoczyli ogrodzenie na swoich deskorolkach. Jeff upuścił swój plastikowy pistolet i zrzucił kapelusz. Randy patrzył na Jeff'a z nienawiścią w oczach. "Witaj, Jeff" powiedział Randy. "Mamy parę niedokończonych spraw.". Jeff zobaczył, że Randy ma posiniaczoną twarz."Też tak myślę. Zajebię cię, za to, że wpakowałeś mojego brata za kratki.”. Randy zdenerwował się. "Oh, bardzo śmieszne, wiesz, że ja i tak wygram. Może skopałeś nam tyłki kiedyś, ale nie dzisiaj." powiedział Randy, po czym ruszył na Jeff'a. Obaj upadli na ziemię. Randy uderzył Jeffa w nos, a Jeff złapał go za uszy i przyłożył mu "z główki", odpychając go od siebie. Po chwili wstali na nogi. Dzieci krzyczały, a rodzice wybiegali z domu. Troy i Keith wyciągnęli z kieszeni pistolety. "Niech nikt nie przerywa, bo polecą flaki!" powiedzieli. Randy wyciągnął nóż i wbił go w ramię Jeffa. Jeff wydarł się wniebogłosy i upadł na kolana. Randy bezlitośnie kopał go w twarz. Po trzech kopach Jeff chwycił nogę Randy'ego i przekręcił ją, co spowodowało, że upadł na ziemię. Jeff wstał i poszedł w kierunku tylnych drzwi. Troy chwycił go. "Potrzebujesz pomocy?". Chwycił Jeffa za kołnierz i przerzucił go przez drzwi. Gdy Jeff próbował wstać, Randy powalił go na ziemię, i kopał go tak długo, aż zaczął kasłać krwią. "No dawaj Jeff! Walcz ze mną!". Przeciągnął Jeff'a do kuchni. Randy widząc butelkę wódki na stole, roztrzaskał ją na głowie Jeff'a. "Walcz!". Randy przeciągnął Jeff'a do salonu. "No dalej Jeff! Spójrz na mnie!". Jeff podniósł wzrok. Jego twarz była cała zakrwawiona. "To ja wpakowałem twojego brata za kratki! A ty będziesz siedział i pozwolisz mu tam gnić przez cały rok! Powinieneś się wstydzić!". Jeff zaczął się podnosić. "Oh, wreszcie zacząłeś się podnosić.". Jeff już wstał. Na jego twarzy była krew i wódka. Znowu doznał tego dziwnego uczucia, ale wcześniej nie było tak silne. "Wreszcie. Wstał!" krzyknął Randy i pobiegł z zamiarem zaatakowania Jeffa. To wtedy to się zdarzyło. Coś w Jeffie pękło. Jego psychika została całkowicie zniszczona, racjonalne myślenie znikło. Jedyne, co teraz potrafił, to zabijać. Chwycił Randy'ego i z dużą siłą rzucił nim o ziemię. Stanął nad nim i z ogromną siłą uderzył go prosto w serce, które się zatrzymało. Kiedy Randy próbował złapać oddech, Jeff bił go. Cios za ciosem. Krew tryskała z jego ciała, aż złapał ostatni oddech i umarł. Każdy teraz patrzył na Jeffa. Rodzice, płaczące dzieci, nawet Troy i Keith, którzy niewiele myśląc, wycelowali bronie w Jeffa. Jeff widząc wycelowane w niego pistolety, pobiegł schodami na górę. Kiedy biegł, Troy i Keith otworzyli do niego ogień, lecz każdy strzał pudłował. Troy i Keith pobiegli za Jeff'em. Kiedy wystrzelili ostatnie naboje, Jeff skradając się, wszedł do łazienki. Chwycił stojak na ręcznik i wyrwał go ze ściany. Do łazienki wtarli Troy i Keith z nożami w dłoniach. Troy podbiegł z nożem do Jeffa, który uderzył go stojakiem na ręcznik w twarz. Troy bezwładnie opadł na ziemię, więc zostali tylko Jeff i Keith. Keith był bardziej zwinny, więc kiedy Jeff wymachiwał stojakiem, Keith wyrzucił nóż i chwycił Jeffa za szyję. I rzucił nim o ścianę. Z górnej półki spadł na nich wybielacz. Palił ich obu i obaj zaczęli krzyczeć. Jeff wytarł oczy najlepiej jak mógł. Kiedy Keith jeszcze krzyczał z bólu, Jeff wziął z powrotem do ręki stojak na ręczniki. Celnie rozwalił metalowym stojakiem głowę Keith'owi. Kiedy Keith już leżał zakrwawiony na ziemi, towarzyszył mu złowieszczy uśmiech. "Co w tym takiego śmiesznego?!" zapytał Jeff. Keith wyciągnął zapalniczkę i włączył ją. "To," powiedział, "że jesteś pokryty wybielaczem i alkoholem.". Jeff szeroko otworzył oczy ze zdziwienia, a Keith rzucił na niego zapalniczkę. Alkohol i wybielacz w kontakcie z ogniem wybuchły. Gdy alkohol zwęglił jego skórę, wybielacz ją wybielił. Próbował się ugasić, lecz nic nie pomagało. Jeff darł się w niebogłosy. Alkohol sprawił, że był chodzącym płomieniem. Wyszedł na korytarz i spadł ze schodów. Wszyscy krzyczeli, gdy zobaczyli Jeff'a, ledwo żywego, płonącego człowieka. Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką zobaczył, była jego matka, która próbowała go ugasić. Wtedy stracił przytomność. Kiedy Jeff się obudził, poczuł, że ma bandaże na twarzy. Nic nie widział, ale czuł, że ma je również na ramieniu i szwy na całym ciele. Próbował wstać, lecz uświadomił sobie, że ma w ramieniu jakąś rurkę. Wtedy przybiegła pielęgniarka. "Myślę, że jeszcze nie powinieneś wstawać." Powiedziała, kładąc go z powrotem na łóżku i poprawiając rurkę w jego ramieniu. Jeff usiadł. Nic nie widział. Kompletnie nie wiedział, gdzie jest. Po długich godzinach usłyszał swoją matkę. "Kochanie, jak się czujesz?" zapytała. Jeff nie mógł odpowiedzieć. Jego twarz była zakryta bandażami, więc nie mógł w ogóle mówić. "Kotku, mam wspaniałe wieści. Po tym wszystkim policja uznała za winnego Randy’ego i powiedziała, że zwolni Liu". Jeff wstał jak najszybciej potrafił, lecz przypomniał sobie, o rurce w jego ramieniu. "Liu wyjdzie jutro, będziecie mogli znowu być razem.". Matka Jeff'a uścisnęła go i pożegnała się. Przez następne tygodnie Jeff był odwiedzany przez rodzinę. W końcu nadszedł ten dzień. Dzień zdejmowania bandaży. Jego rodzina niecierpliwiła się. Czekali aż doktor usunie ostatni bandaż zakrywający jego twarz. "Miejmy nadzieję, że to będzie ładnie wyglądać." powiedział doktor, ściągając bandaż z twarzy Jeff'a. Matka Jeffa krzyknęła na widok jego twarzy, a Liu z ojcem patrzyli z obrzydzeniem. "C-co się stało z moją twarzą?" zapytał Jeff, po czym wyskoczył z łóżka i pobiegł do łazienki. Spojrzał w lustro i zobaczył, dlaczego rodzina tak zareagowała. Jego twarz była... okropna. Jego usta były spalone do głębokiej czerwieni, jego twarz zmieniła kolor na czystą biel, a jego włosy zmieniły kolor z brązu na kruczą czerń. Powoli dotknął ręką swojej twarzy. Była teraz szorstka. Spojrzał na swoją rodzinę, a potem znowu w lustro. "Jeff..." powiedział Liu. "Ona wcale nie jest taka zła...". "Nie jest taka zła?!" zapytał Jeff. "Ona jest perfekcyjna!". Jego rodzina była zaskoczona, a Jeff zaczął się głośno śmiać. Jego rodzina zauważyła, że jego lewe oko i ręka drgały. "Uh... Jeff, dobrze się czujesz?". "Dobrze?! Nigdy nie czułem się taki szczęśliwy! Ha ha ha ha haaaaaaa! Spójrzcie na mnie! Ta twarz pasuje do mnie idealnie!". Nie mógł przestać się śmiać. Pogładził znowu swoją twarz i spojrzał w lustro. Co to spowodowało? Więc, pamiętasz jak Jeff i Randy walczyli? Coś w jego umyśle, w jego psychice, pękło. On teraz był tylko szaloną maszyną do zabijania, lecz jego rodzina jeszcze o tym nie wiedziała. "Doktorze," zapytała mama Jeffa. "czy mój syn ma... No wie pan... w porządku w głowie?". "Tak, to jest typowy objaw dla pacjentów, którym podaliśmy tak dużą ilość środków przeciwbólowych. Jeśli po paru tygodniach nic się nie zmieni, zrobimy mu test psychologiczny.". "Dobrze, dziękuje doktorze.”. Matka Jeffa spojrzała na niego „Jeff, kotku, wracamy do domu.". Jeff oderwał twarz od lustra. Jego twarz dalej miała ten straszny uśmiech. "Dobrze mamo. Ha ha haaaaaaaa!". Matka spojrzała na niego i wzięła za ramiona i poszła z nim po ubrania. „To ubrania, w których przyszedłeś.” powiedziała pielęgniarka z recepcji. Matka Jeffa spojrzała na czarne, dresowe spodnie i białą bluzę z kapturem, które miał na sobie jej syn. Teraz były czyste. Nie było na nich krwi, a dziury były zaszyte. Mama Jeff’a wróciła do pokoju i podała mu ubrania. Potem wszyscy wyszli, nie wiedząc, że to ostatni dzień ich życia. Później tej nocy matkę Jeff'a obudził dźwięk dochodzący z łazienki. Tym dźwiękiem był płacz. Powoli weszła do łazienki, aby zobaczyć co się dzieje. Ujrzała potworny widok. Jeff trzymał nóż i wycinał uśmiech na jego policzkach. "Jeff, co ty robisz?" zapytała. Jeff spojrzał na matkę "Mamusiu, nie mogłem się ciągle uśmiechać. To po chwili bolało. Ale teraz mogę się uśmiechać wiecznie.". Matka Jeffa zobaczyła jego oczy, okrążone w czerni. "Jeff, twoje oczy!". Jego oczy wyglądały, jakby nie miały się nigdy zamknąć. "Nie mogłem widzieć mojej twarzy. Moje oczy zamykały się ze zmęczenia, więc spaliłem swoje powieki, więc teraz będę mógł wiecznie widzieć siebie, moją nową twarz". Jego matka powoli zaczęła się wycofywać, widząc, że jej syn postradał zmysły. "Co się stało, mamusiu? Czyż nie jestem piękny?!". "Jesteś synku.” powiedziała. „ P-pozwól mi pójść do tatusia, żeby mógł zobaczyć twoją nową twarz.". Matka wbiegła do sypialni, budząc ojca. "Kotku, weź broń. Nasz...". Zaniemówiła, gdy zobaczyła w progu Jeff'a trzymającego nóż. "Mamusiu. Okłamałaś mnie.". To ostatnie słowa jakie usłyszeli, zanim Jeff ruszył na nich i zadźgał. Liu obudził się od tych dźwięków. Nie słyszał nic więcej, więc zamknął oczy i próbował zasnąć, lecz ogarnęło go dziwne uczucie, że ktoś go obserwuje. Kiedy się obrócił, Jeff zatkał jego usta ręką. Jeff powoli wyciągnął nóż, gotowy poderżnąć mu gardło. Liu próbował się wyrwać. "Ciiiiiiiiii, idź spać." powiedział Jeff. Kategoria:Opowiadania